Mi Esclavo Temporal (Reverse Falls)
by Yusunaby
Summary: Dipper y Mabel Gleeful han invocado a un poderoso demonio que le teme incluso a su sombra. Por algún malentendido tomó la forma de un muchacho y ahora tiene que servirle a los gemelos. Parece ser un infierno, pero pronto se da cuenta de que no está sufriendo; si no todo lo contrario. Te atreves a acompañarlo? (yaoi-billdip-au-ooc-por el momento es T)
1. Invocación

_**Advertencias:**_ _Yaoi, Shota, UA, OoC, Lenguaje Fuerte y otros._ _ **Léanlo bajo su riego.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _GF es de Alex H. y Disney, las historia es mía y_ _ **ustedes no están obligados a leerla.**_

 _(Imagínense esto con la voz de un anciano narrador de Disney/Dr Seuss)_ _  
_ _ **  
Era víspera de Halloween, y los hermanos Gleeful preparaban sus disfraces, no iban tras dulces ni muy vivaces; si no con túnica y luciendo audaces.**_

— ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?

Mabel siguió a su hermano de cerca, no muy convencida de querer ayudarlo en algo teniendo mejores cosas que hacer; como tratar de conquistar al adorable chico albino que esa mañana formó parte del público en el espectáculo que hicieron.

Alzó la vista por que estando en un bosque era posible que se perdieran. Altos arboles negros cubrían la vista del cielo nocturno, los pájaros que de día cantaban no parecían estar presentes y la única vela que llevaba su gemelo danzaba ambigua entre la humedad del viento.

—No me gusta este lugar, Dipper. Es tan...— la chica recargó su mano en un árbol, y al quitarla un viscoso liquido embarró su mano. — Repugnante.

—Ya te lo dije, no tienes que acompañarme si no quieres.

Pero él ni siquiera la volteo a ver, y en verdad, iba demasiado ocupado guiándolos hacia la nada; con su diario numero dos bajo el brazo y la vela inquieta en la otra mano.

— ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! Consigues cosas geniales y ni siquiera eres para decirme ¡Ah! Pero no te vayas a meter en algún apuro porque entonces sí, yo tengo que salvarte.

La castaña abrazándose a si misma por culpa del frío chocó contra la espalda de su hermano. Al parecer habían llegado.

—Bueno, no es mi culpa que estés con tus amigas burlándote de las demás chicas todo el día.

Mabel bufó aun cruzada de brazos. El lugar parecía ser un claro, con algunos arbustos alrededor y un montón de piedras reunidas en un sitio. Dipper se acercó sacando del interior de su diario una foto enmarcada de Bud Gleeful, la colocó en medio de una pila de velas que se dedicó a poner y encender con la que ya estaba prendida. Enseguida de esto retrocedió junto con su hermana.

— ¿Me vas a ayudar con esto o te vas a ir?

— ¿Cómo me voy a ir? No sé por dónde llegamos. Ya va, pero tienes que apurarte antes de que alguien nos encuentre y me vea a **mí** , haciendo cosas de nerds.

Dipper rodó los ojos y entre ambos invocaron al demonio de los sueños del escape mental. ¡El más aterrador, horrible y espeluznante…!

—Jejeje… ¡Oh, Gravity Falls! No quería regresar tan pronto…

Un ente de forma triangular tomó un cuerpo azulado, con un único ojo y un juego de sombrero y corbata negra. Flotó alrededor de los gemelos quienes no mostraban ni la más mínima expresión de asombro.

—Me llamo Will Cipher, y supongo que ustedes son dos adorables gemelos. ¡Jaja! Es un chiste, los conozco niños.

— ¿Qué rayos eres? ¿Cómo que nos conoces?

Fue la chica quien se atrevió a preguntar, encontrando el ambiente nada gracioso para estar bromeando.

— ¡Disculpa! No quise sonar grosero, y-yo sé muchas cosas… De hecho miren lo que puedo hacer…

El demonio estiro su brazo en forma recta y divisó un venado comiendo de un matorral, alzó su mano y todas las pequeñas flores que adornaban la vegetación se elevaron hasta su mano.

— ¡Flores para ti Dipper!

Dejó caer las flores sobre el perfecto semblante del castaño, quien no había reaccionado de ningún modo desde que la invocación de dio a cabo. Su hermana estuvo a punto de sonreír con el acto.

—Eres ridículo.

—Claro que sí, que esperabas.

Las flores regresaron a plantarse en el matorral mientras algunos ruidos se escuchaban a lo lejos, acompañados de unas luces. Quizá eran malandros tratando de hacer travesuras en la noche de Halloween, tal vez eran adultos preocupados.

—Genial, lo que faltaba. Will, convierte en un humano o lo que sea, si nos descubren no quiero que te vean así.

— ¿Qué? Muchacho, no puedo obedecerte; soy un demonio.

— ¿Y? No te estoy preguntando.

Mabel solo seguía la conversación con la mirada, dándose cuenta que las voces eran de adulto y efectivamente iban en su dirección.

— ¡Pero si me convierto en humano no sé si pueda revertirlo y perdería parte de mis poderes!

Dipper lo miró profundamente, con un intenso color negro que se remojaba apenas en un claro azul. No era una mirada de nerviosa, mucho menos una suplicante; era una penetrante advertencia que rezaba "No te lo diré una vez más."

—Chicos dense prisa ¡Dipper si me encuentran haciendo algo nerd te juro que…!

El triángulo recién invocado brilló bastante y formo una masa blanca flotante. Comenzaron a salirle extremidades y a cubrirse por lo que parecía ser ropa. Sin embargo, las luces de las lámparas que llevaban los adultos comenzaron a alumbrarlos, por lo que fue necesario que Dipper tomara el pie del ahora-transformado humano y lo arrojará al piso.

Automáticamente el brillo desapareció dejando ver un muchacho de a lo mucho 14 años, que llevaba short y camisa de manga corta color azul, cuyo centro era un ojo cerrado. El chico también tenía el cabello azul un tanto más claro que el de su prenda; y por qué mentir, estaba bastante asustado.

— ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Por qué interrumpiste mi transformación! Ahora no podré ser un adulto hasta que me vuelva a convertir. Yo tengo mucho más años que ustedes ¿Por qué parezco menor?

Dos policías llegaron al lugar de encuentro, parecían estar simplemente vigilando la zona; es muy probable que hayan visto la luz de las velas encendidas; justo antes de que Will pasara al mundo real a través del mindscape.

—A ver niños, muy gracioso. ¿Saben que es víspera de Halloween verdad? Es muy peligroso que anden aquí a esta hora de la noche. Si saben que hay violadores en el bosque ¿No?

El nuevo humano soltó un hipido cobarde mientras los gemelos se quedaron viendo entre sí. Por nada del mundo iban a soltar su inocente coartada; por supuesto, si querían seguir teniendo público en sus funciones.

—Disculpe oficial, solo estábamos perdidos y decidimos prender unas velas para calentarnos.

—Si no es mucha molestia…— habló Mabel dulcemente, agarrándose del brazo de su hermano — ¿podrían llevarnos de vuelta a casa? Es que no sabemos el camino.

— ¡Claro chicos síganme por aquí!

Los gemelos se vieron entre sí, dejando que unos cuantos metros de distancia los separaran de los mayores.

— ¿Qué? Ni creas que voy a pasar otra vez por ese lodo asqueroso; además tu nuevo amigo tiene aspecto de tonto, no voy a dejar que alguien me vea en el bosque con un tonto. Yo **sí** tengo reputación.

Dipper la miró cansado, moviendo su brazo bruscamente para separarla.

—Si me vuelves a tocar me encargaré de que **tu** reputación sea peor que la de una prostituta. Y tú. — señaló a Will, quien permanecía estático preguntándose qué clase de monstro le dice eso a su hermana. — Vendrás con nosotros porque aún no te he dicho que necesito de ti.

— ¡Niños apúrense!

— ¡Allá vamos!

Corrieron detrás de los oficiales y entraron a un pequeño carro de vigilancia que se encontraba de otro lado del camino que llevaban. El camino fue callado y los policías apenas y se dieron cuenta; en ese entonces con la luz, que los niños perdidos eran los adorables niños psíquicos que tanta gente admiraba. Menos mal que no les pidieron alguna representación de algo.

El camino fue largo, y no por la distancia, si no por el silencio entre los tres chicos, ya que los adultos tenían pensado cantar todo el camino una absurda canción que en el radio pasaba. Desgraciadamente, después de la pelea de los hermanos fue el demonio de los sueños quien tuvo que viajar en medio de ambos, llevándose en parte casi toda la tensión del viaje. Era un milagro que no se hubiese desmayado.

— ¿Aquí es su casa?

El letrero en el jardín con la fotografía de los dos con su uniforme y una propaganda enorme con los ¨Gemelos Gleeful¨ pudo haberse caído sobre ellos y aun así no lo hubieran notado.

—Si muchas gracias. Mañana tenemos una función, pueden entrar gratis si quieren.

— ¡QUÉ! ¡Claro que iremos!

Los dos hermanos saludaron a los policías hasta que se fueron de la vista y luego voltearon a ver a Will sospechosamente.

— ¿Y cómo piensas meterlo a la casa sin que se den cuenta?

—Que se den cuenta de lo que quieran, no me importa.

Dipper tomo al chico de la muñeca como si fuera un nuevo juguete que no quisiera compartir y lo metió a la casa casi arrastrándolo.

— ¡Oh Dippy! Vaya que me asustaste, son más de las doce ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

—No sé, pero quiero jugo de naranja en mi cuarto. Ahora Stan.

— ¿No me dirás quién es tu amigo?

—Buenas noches señor…— alcanzó a saludar Will desde lo alto de las escaleras.

Mabel entró enseguida, con cara de pocos amigos y unas apenas visibles ojeras.

— ¿Qué tal tu día Mabel?

—No puedo hablar, me urge una ducha y rápido.

Pasó de largo ignorando totalmente la figura del mayor, sacándole un profundo suspiro.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer con estos chicos? Un día son niños alegres que juegan en el patio y al otro unos adolescentes malhumorados. En fin, que se le va a hacer.

.

.

—Tú duermes en el piso, yo en mi cama. Es un trato bastante justo ya que te daré alojo por hoy aquí.

Will miró el piso de madera, bastante duro como para asegurar que al día siguiente tendría un gran dolor de espalda.

—Puedo volver a mi forma normal y dormir en un cajón, no ocuparé mucho espacio.

—Sé lo que intentas hacer. Además, ya te vieron, si entran a mi cuarto y no estás comenzaran a sospechar. Humano entraste a la casa, humano sales de aquí.

Algo decía que no podía refutar a eso, o a cualquier cosa que dijera el castaño. Tragó saliva sentándose lentamente en el piso.

— ¿Al menos me das una almohada?

—Lo siento, solo tengo dos.

La puerta sonó con dos golpes suaves, Dipper abrió.

—Te traje el jugo de naranja como pediste, y le traje un vaso a tu amigo también.

—No te pedí para él, llévate el otro.

—No seas descortés, ofrécele algo de cenar…

—No quiere, ya le pregunté. Ahora déjanos dormir.

— ¡Que descanse señor Gleeful!

La puerta se azotó y la mirada de Dipper atravesó el semblante del menor. Parece que no quería que tuviera contacto con nadie. Ni siquiera con su hermana.

—Mañana en cuanto cumplas tu misión te largaras de aquí. Me estás enfermando.

— ¿Al menos puedes decirme que cosa es?

—...

—Buenas noches Dipper.

 ** _Y así, esa noche de Octubre se demostró, que Will ante los gemelos Gleeful miedoso se postró. Que destino tan cruel este demonio se encontró._**

 _Notas: Y'low! Subo esto con una mezcla de miedo, pena, y malas noticias, para quien se acuerde de GFT4D o El Cuarto Diario... se cancelo, por falta de plot, ideas y revs, so sorry; pero les traigo esta segundo oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Que piensan de Dipper? yo pienso que es un Asshole, déjenme saber ustedes aquí es los revs, y nos vemos en la actualización!_

 **Yusunaby Out!**


	2. Diario 3

Will se despertó con un terrible dolor en el estómago, dormir con el cuerpo hacia abajo no había sido tan buena idea. Miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a alguno de los gemelos, pero no había nadie en el cuarto. Era un demonio, ni siquiera tenía que dormir o comer; pero físicamente podía hacerlo; tampoco era débil para necesitar un descanso, pero al parecer, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar despierto e imaginar cuantas cosas podría pedirle el castaño. Robar un banco, patear una abuelita o peor aún; condenarlo a lucir como un adolescente el resto de su vida.

Si tan solo no estuviera agradecido por haberlo invocado, pensó que nadie se acordaría de él.

La puerta se abrió y el responsable de su estancia entró al cuarto, no hizo falta fingir estar dormido, simplemente se sentó en el piso y el más alto hizo lo mismo.

—Will…— su tono parecía ser calmado y tranquilo, mucho más relajado que el día anterior — Me siento afortunado de saber parte de los secretos de Gravity Falls, sin embargo, no soy el único que entiende estos fenómenos. Bud Pines. Él tiene otro diario, y no me preguntes como se eso.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a p-pedírselo?

—No, quiero que **tú** lo hagas.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero yo ni siquiera lo conozco! ¿Cómo se lo voy a pedir?

—No se lo vas a pedir, se lo vas a quitar. Eres un demonio, si puedes entrar a la mente de los demás entonces seguro puedes traerme el libro.

— ¿Vendrás conmigo?

—Yo no pero Mabel si, dice que va a tratar de salir con el rarito ese pero; no me interesa.

— ¿Quién?

—No vale la pena, es un idiota. Ahora alístate que con esa ropa de jardín de infante no puedes salir.

Dipper se levantó se dirigió al tocador y del cajón donde planeaba dormir Will sacó un par de prendas. Una camisa de vestir color azul cielo, un suéter de cuello V color azul marino y un pantalón negro.

—Sólo tengo ropa azul.

—No es molestia, a mí me gusta el color azul…

El más bajo de estatura comenzó a quitarse la ropa enfrente del otro, pues los cuerpos humanos eran todos iguales después de todo.

— ¡Conmigo aquí no! Al menos ten un poco de decencia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora que hice? Ustedes son tan raros.

Dipper le miró algo tenso, rodando los ojos y saliendo de la habitación porque, era verdad, no tenía nada de malo ya que los dos eran hombres; pero al ver su espalda tatuada con varios signos inentendibles sintió como si aquello estuviera mal, y no es porque él tuviera 16 y él 14; simplemente era un sentimiento extraño.

—Y apúrate, ya bastante tiempo perdimos hablando.

De la habitación salió Will vestido con el ¨uniforme¨ que le habían proporcionado. Le quedaba un poco grande el suéter, porqué Dipper era más alto y él un poco más delgado.

—No tengo tu tiempo nerd. Mi nene me espera en su cabaña y se me hace tarde para ir a visitarlo. Al menos hoy no te ves tan tonto.

—Mabel, no vuelvas si no traen el diario.

— ¡Olvidado! Eso díselo a él, a mí no me importa lo que hagas.

Dipper miró al chico, quien lucía nervioso por salir de ahí. Suspiro siendo ese su despido y se metió a su habitación.

— ¿Qué estás mirando? No te voy a llevar cargando. Vámonos.

.

.

.

Tocaron el timbre de la cabaña y quien abrió la puerta fue Pacifica, cantando algo alegre que recién había visto en la tele.

—Oh, hola Mabel ¿Vienes a salir conmigo?

—Contigo jamás. En realidad, vengo a ver a tu hermano. Dile que estoy aquí.

—Claro… pasa si quieres…

—¿A esta casa? No gracias.

La chica se encogió de hombros y se metió a la casa en búsqueda de Gideon, mientras que Mabel se quedó en el marco de la puerta revisándose las uñas para asegurarse de que estuvieran perfectas si acaso el albino llegaba a tomarla de la mano.

—M-Mabel… busque al Sr. Gleeful en la cabaña que me dijeron, pero solo hay una chica malhumorada que me regañó por preguntar demasiado.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que no me importa los asuntos que trae Dipper en la cabeza, no arruines mi cita.

— ¿Cita?

Will sonrió ligeramente mirando detrás del hombro de Mabel, un joven albino más bajo de estatura que él acababa de salir de la casa algo inquieto. Ni siquiera traía zapatos. Más le impresionó la reacción de Mabel, un ligero temblor que dilató sus pupilas mientras su rostro se tornaba rosado.

— ¡Gideon! Por favor, acepta salir a una cita conmigo, últimamente no he dejado de pensar en ti.

Él la miró con un dejo de extrañeza, especialmente cuando había escuchado como le había hablado a su media hermana. Realmente no quería salir con ella, pero no quería ser grosero. Giró un poco su cabeza para ver al amigo de su ¨admiradora¨ ¿Acaso era una broma?

—Iré contigo si Pacifica va con tu amigo.

Ninguno de los tres presentes supo lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¿Esa es tu condición? ¡Claro! Su nombre es Will.

— ¿Mucho gusto? Iré por Pacífica.

El propietario entró a la casa y Mabel miró con odio el gesto de preocupación que el otro tenía. Parecía haber dormido en un hospital abandonado.

— ¡Espero que estés feliz!

— ¿Por qué habría de estar feliz? Si voy contigo Dipper me matara por no buscar el diario.

—Si arruinas esto te juro que desearás que sea Dipper quien te mate.

—Perdón…

— ¡Aún no has hecho nada, no te disculpes!

—Ni siquiera sé porque lo está buscando, yo sé muchas cosas yo puedo ayudarle y…

—¡Mabel! — la rubia saltó hacia ella empapándola con un abrazo —¡Si quisiste salir conmigo! No sabes lo feliz que soy.

—De hecho tú sales con él.

—Hola, soy Will.

—Oh, hola Will.

La chica con un dejo de tristeza se alejó de la castaña, mientras esta se sacudía para plancharse el vestido nuevamente. Gideon suspiro, Will sonría forzadamente. La tarde iba a ser difícil.

.

.

.

—Corran, ¡corran más rápido!

— ¡Eso intento!

— ¿Dónde está Gideon?

— ¿Gideon? ¡Cielos, no viene con nosotros!

Los tres se detuvieron en seco y se giraron para efectivamente oír los gritos del faltante. Disculpen la narración, a esta altura habían sido perseguidos por un grifo gigante que salió de una cueva bajo la tierra que accidentalmente habían pisado; si bien Will pudo sacarlos todos de ahí en un instante, la amenaza de Mabel fue muy clara, y si esos niños descubrían que él era un demonio seguramente la ¨cita¨ se arruinaría.

Así que allí se encontraban ellos, huyendo a toda prisa de la bestia, acabándose de enterar de que uno de ellos se había quedado atrás. Pero no era porque su condición física le impidiera seguir corriendo, sino que la idea de buscar como detenerlo en el diario funcionó. Bastaba con acariciarle debajo del pico para que el ave-león se calmara; suerte tendrían si este se marchaba, solo que era un tanto difícil acercarse sin que sus patas en forma de garra trataran de rasgarle el pecho.

— ¡Tenemos que ayudarle!

Chilló Pacifica al darse cuenta del plan del albino. Mabel flipó al ver el diario en manos de su amado, agradeciendo que Dipper no estuviera ahí para lanzarse a él y golpearlo brutalmente hasta forzarlo a soltar el libro. O peor aún, Dipper solía ser muy agresivo.

Por desgracia ella tampoco llevaba su medallón mágico, no creyó que fuera necesario para una cita, además de que la usaba para su show únicamente. Will la volteó a ver con la misma cara de asombro y con un dejo de alegría.

—Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Mabel se remango las mangas de su chamarra y se acercó al incontrolable mostro, se veía salvaje; pero ella era una Gleeful y su querido futuro marido estaba atrapado debajo de las garras delanteras de esa cosa, listo para recibir un picotazo; Pacifica intentaba subirse a su lomo para distraerlo, pero no aun así no cedía.

Un puñetazo por parte de la chica y el ave trató de abalanzarse sobre ella, Gideon salió corriendo de sus garras y Will logró acariciar debajo del pico del animal; efectivamente se calmó y luego de que Pacifica se bajara emprendió el vuelo hacia la nada del cielo casi nocturno.

—¡Wow Mabel eso estuvo increíble! — una vez más, Pacifica la abrazó energéticamente, y esta vez ella se sintió más libre de empujarla un tanto — Eres genial.

—Vaya, creo que te juzgué mal, gracias por salvarme.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos, ese había sido Gideon, dándole una oportunidad para volver a verse después. Incluso Will se notaba un poco menos preocupado. (Porque su naturaleza no le permitía estar feliz)

—Será mejor que nos vayamos cada quien a nuestra casa, está comenzando a obscurecer,

— ¡Me divertí mucho hoy Pacifica! Deberíamos de salir un día nosotras solas.

—Sí… después. Vámonos Will.

— ¡Hasta luego chicos!

Despidiéndose y tomando caminos diferentes Mabel y Will no tuvieron más remedio que platicar. Después de todo, Mabel no iba tan al borde de lo misterioso como su hermano, ella era más ¨delicada¨ para eso; y aunque no le importara tanto saber absolutamente todos los misterios del universo, el poder infinito del que su gemelo tanto hablaba no le vendría para nada mal. Pero para eso tenían que juntar todas las pistas necesarias, y los diarios contenían la respuesta a eso.

—Que lastima que no logramos conseguir el diario. Dipper te desintegrará. ¿Sabes?

—No necesariamente — de su gran suéter saco el libro que alguna vez estuvo en las manos de Gideon y lo volvió a guardar —No creerás que lo traje conmigo.

—Hey… ¡buena esa! ¿Pero Gideon no se dará cuenta de que le falta algo?

—No porque le puse un pedazo de tronco para simular el peso, cuando llegue a su casa y se entere, no sabrá donde lo perdió.

—Y luego dices que no eres malo.

—Pues… lo siento por él, quisiera disculparme, pero sé que a Dipper no le gustará saber eso.

— ¿Saber qué?

El aludido estaba en el porche de la casa, contemplando la calle vacía que pronto albergó las figuras de su hermana y su ahora esclavo. Se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con un semblante como amigable.

— ¡N-Nada! Ese chico Gideon tenía uno de estos, y yo lo traje para ti.

—Ya, está en tus manos el libro, no te atrevas a tocarle un pelo a tu futuro cuñado.

Mabel pasó de largo dejándolos a ambos en el jardín, y también siendo ignorada a nivel nacional. Dipper tomo el diario fascinado, riéndose porque creyó que Will era un torpe y no cumpliría su misión, pero su alegría no fue tanta al descubrir que en la portada del libro había un ¨3¨

—Tres… Este no es el diario de Bud, no creo que se lo hubiera prestado; además, según yo eran solo dos. ¿Significa que hay otro?

—Bueno Dipper, nuestro trato era este, así que hoy mismo regreso al…

— ¡NO! Tú vas a estar aquí hasta que yo quiera. No vas a ir a ningún sitio a menos de que tenga los 3 diarios en mi poder. ¡Qué no lo ves! Ahora todo empieza a tener sentido.

Will sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al oír esas palabras, al parecer no iba a ser tan fácil librarse de esos gemelos. A penas se dio cuenta de que Dipper le había tomado de los hombros para zarandearlo unos segundos, sonriendo por primera vez desde que lo vio en el bosque.

¿Acaso estaba emocionado?

—Entonces… ¿hice bien mí trabajo?

Dipper lo soltó retomando su pose seria y su gesto vacío.

—Solo cumpliste mi orden, eso no impresiona.

Enseguida se metió a la casa azotando la puerta al entrar. Will reaccionó a tiempo y corrió detrás de él, dando golpecitos en la puerta porque sabía que nadie subía tan rápido.

— ¿Dipper me vas a dejar afuera?

—…

—Puedo transformarme otra vez, y regresar en la mañana como humano.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Al piso. ¡AHORA!

El menor pasó con la cabeza agachada sabiendo que seguramente esa noche también la pasaría incomoda. Podía escapar, pero las palabras de Dipper realmente le afectaron. Quería que viera que sí era un demonio fuerte, que podía hacer las cosas bien y que podía incluso impresionarlo.

Quería ver esa sonrisa otra vez.

—¿Me vas a oír o no?

—¡Disculpa! Me distraje…

—Mañana iras a la cabaña de Bud, me traerás el primer diario y lo harás sin que nadie te note. No puedo creer que esos idiotas hayan tenido dos todo este tiempo.

—Dipper, no sé tú plan todavía, pero estoy seguro de que puedo ayudarte, yo sé muchas cosas; solo dame una oportunidad.

—No puedo confiar en un demonio, menos en uno que tiene aspecto de niño chaparro.

Will frunció el ceño, vaya escusa más tonta. Al menos había conseguido hablar con él un poco más que el día anterior.

—Sabes que eso no fue mi culpa, tú fuiste el que interrumpió mi transformación en humano.

—De nada. Ahora no quiero oír ni un solo maullido tuyo.

—…

—…

—… buenas noches, Dipper.

— ¡Te dije que te callaras!

Dipper le arrojó una almohada a la cara el menor, quien solo la tomó sin poder preguntarle si quería que se la devolviera, pero como el mayor no emitió ningún sonido tuvo la libertad de al menos usarla para apoyar su cabeza. Menudo día más largo.

 **Y este día con nuestros chicos dormidos terminó, y que Dipper con chantajes a su esclavo Will engañó. Tal parece que el amor a Mabel finalmente dominó.**

 **Lo siguiente no lo tienen que leer si quieren así que nos vemos despúes!**

 **Notas:** e-e Para aquellos que se preguntan el por qué descontinúe GFE4D, (Aparte de que el plot que tenía planeado se desmoronó gracias a los nuevos (fabolusos por cierto) capitulos) Fue por qué un usuario reporto mi historia. Esta Siletek no me agrada para nada, pero en parte tiene razón, mi idea era buena pero la verdad no me esforcé. Así como el último capítulo y la nueva historia (y en verdad, otras historias que tenía antes) puedo escribir con mejor calidad; pero por algo dicen que el flojo paga doble y bueno, que se le va a hacer. Acerca de lo del plot, ese ya es mi asunto, y me pareció bastante ofensivo que se expresara tan mal de él; si no le gustó la historia simplemente pudo dejar de leerla y ya, no tenía por qué armarme un circo. Sin embargo la continué después de eso gracias a ustedes y a una amiga que me ayudo; estoy pensando hacer un tipo de ¨Re-sumisión¨ pero eso tardará al menos un poco. Gracias por entender.


End file.
